Bloo's Halloween
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: An entry for MoonlightAoi's Halloween Contest. Bloo is not amused with his Halloween night. Is there a way to make it better?


**This story is being submitted for a Halloween Contest that can be found here on the site. If you'd like to join the contest (which is open to all fandoms), the url is: (the site)/topic/138292/97693407/1.**

**Now then, I don't own _FusionFall. _This is rather obvious.**

* * *

Bloo was _not_ amused.

It was Halloween night, and not a single house on the Cul-de-Sac bloc was handing out candy.

What the blooberry was that all about?

The unhappy Imaginary Friend sulked beside his human creator as they made their round, looking for anything. Mac didn't look as upset as Bloo was expressing. Understandably, Mac couldn't get any candy or eat, least he runs nude through the city again (and once was enough for the boy, thank you very much), so he was only there to keep an eye on Bloo and make sure the Friend didn't stir up any trouble. The Imaginary Friend was in his Bloonan the Blarbarian outfit, while Mac went as his Rex Cars-A-Lot character. Both costumes had been made by Madame Foster.

The two best friends were given some time off to go and trick-or-treat, but that didn't seem to be happening. There were people at the Cul-de-Sac, including the Rangers, two of the Eds (Eddy sounded offended when Bloo demanded for candy and Double-D and Mac had to carry away their two friends before a blood bath could happen), and Dracula, who was trying to get people to dance with him. Wilt had gone back to the House to play some board games with the other Friends; Foster's had given out candy, but Bloo had already ate those pieces. The lack of (more) candy was aggravating for Bloo. Mac had suggested they move on to the Pokey Oaks area, but Mr. Herriman had forbid it, under the argument that it was filled with the Fusion Monsters.

As it stood, the Cul-de-Sac, which was one of the few safe places in the world, was pretty much dead for Halloween night.

"This is so stupid!" Bloo cried out in aggravation as the two went back for the middle of the Cul-de-Sac, where Eddy's "throne" was placed. "Why can't we just go and get some candy elsewhere?! I bet those pirates have some we could just take. Doubt they'd miss it."

"You heard Mr. Herriman," Mac explained. "He said-"

"When has anything he said stopped us from doing anything fun?" Bloo challenged.

"Bloo, going out and about when Fusions are around is already dangerous in the day time," Mac explained with exasperated patience. "What makes you think it'd be even safer in the night?"

"I, Bloonan the Blarbarian, fears _nothing_," Bloo boasted, drawing from his sheath his cardboard sword.

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Right," he responded patiently.

When he opened his eyes, he found his best friend missing from his side. Turning on his heel, the boy found the Imaginary Friend heading for the Plank styled gates. Groaning, Mac jogged after him.

"Bloo, I'm being serious. This isn't a good idea," Mac tried to explain once he caught up.

"Oh relax," Bloo scoffed. "Those pirates won't miss a piece of candy….or a hundred."

"One, stealing is wrong," Mac explained. "Two, going out at night without proper protection-"

"Relax buddy," Bloo interrupted, completely at ease as he steps out of the protected cardboard fortress. "You worry too much."

"Probably to make up for your lack of it," Mac shot back, keeping his eyes wide open and searching for a sign of threat.

"Me and Bomber Maker will defeat any foe that stands in the way of our Halloween night!" Bloo shouted, getting back into character.

Raising his sword in a threatening manner, the blue Imaginary Friend ran down the streets of Peach Creek Commons and headed for Candy Cove, where the Candy Pirates' base was located. Mac followed after Bloo; it was better to be in a team of two than a team of one when out and about. They made it to the hillside that led to the base of operations for Stickybeard and his men with no trouble. Glancing over the edge, they found that the pirates were all gathered around a bonfire, drinking sugary drinks and singing popular Halloween songs. While Mac kept an eye on the pirates and hoped they wouldn't look in their direction, Bloo was looking for the candy. His eyes brightened in delight when he found a treasure chest under one of the tents, possibly to protect it from the weather. Chuckling gleefully to himself, he snuck off to the chest, all without letting Mac know. The boy only knew when he turned and saw the Friend moving among the trees.

"Bloo!" Mac hissed.

"Shhh. I can get this," Bloo hissed back, moving over the hill top and creeping towards the chest.

Mac groaned in annoyance. He turned his attention to the pirates, who hadn't heard a thing. Bloo continued his descent until he came to the chest. He popped it open (what pirate doesn't lock a chest?), and found a butt-load pile of candy sitting there, looking more priceless than gold. Grinning in victory, Bloo picked up a random piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he spat the candy out immediately, giving a few more spits to try and get the flavor off his tongue.

"Gross! Cherry flavored!" he cried, forgetting his surroundings for just a moment.

Mac slapped his forehead when he heard his friend's (loud) cry. It was obvious that the other pirates had heard him too, since they all turned to where Bloo was still spitting up the taste. He was only reminded of where he was and what he was supposed to do when he heard Stickybeard order,

"Get 'im!"

"Uh-oh."

The Imaginary Friend ran for the hill, not wasting a moment to escape. Mac was waiting for his pal to get close before he ran as well, craning his neck over his shoulder to see Bloo just behind him.

"I thought the Bloonan the Blarbarian wasn't afraid of anything?" Mac mocked as the two ran back to the Cul-de-Sac.

"I don't have a death wish!" Bloo shot back, looking over his shoulder to see if the pirates were catching up.

"_Sure._"

"Don't let 'em get away!" Stickybeard ordered once more as they gave chase. "We'll teach them for touching our candy!"

"It's not like I took anything!" Bloo shouted to the villain. "I just had a taste! And who has cherry flavored candy anyways!"

"Bloo! Don't make this worse for us!" Mac shouted, still having the lead. "Honestly, you're not allowed to decide what we do next Halloween."

Bloo rolled his eyes, keeping up with his friend, keeping an eye on the pirates behind them.

"This Halloween _bites_."

* * *

**Bloo and Mac's costumes are from **Make Believe It or Not **in **_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_**.**


End file.
